Backpacks are well-known and are commonly used for carrying personal items, safety gear, sporting goods and other products for outdoor activities, sporting events, and other uses. Backpacks typically include one or more storage compartments and a pair shoulder straps. Larger backpacks typically also include an additional strap extending from a lower portion of the backpack for attachment to a user waist and/or hips, commonly referred to a hipbelt.
Although hipbelts facilitate a user's ability to carry a large backpack and help prevent the backpack from moving out of position or swinging from side to side when worn by the user, such backpacks include drawbacks. Many existing backpacks with hipbelts provide little or no adjustably. As a result, the load exerted upon a user of such backpacks can stress the user's hips, lower back or legs. It is common for many user's pelvic bone and/or hips to moves slightly up and down while walking, hiking or climbing with a backpack, particularly on uneven terrain. Existing backpacks typically do not account for such motion, which can make the backpack uncomfortable for many users to wear, particular for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, a need exists for a backpack assembly that includes a hipbelt that adjusts to the user. What is needed is a backpack design that enables a user to comfortably wear or carry the backpack even over an extended period of time. It would be desirable to provide an improved hipbelt suspension system for a backpack that is easy to use, readily adjustable and an enhanced freedom of movement or range of motion.